JJofJ, Lord of Minnas Alqua
This is the history JJofJ, a High Lord of the Dunedain and the Lord of the South Downs Joining the Dunedain of the North JJofJ joined the server on June 6th, 2015 with plans to become a Dunedain of the North. He was greeted by Tom_Bombadil (ffets) in the Shire when he first joined and was given some food and a Dunlending trident to use as a weapon and to get food. He then set off from the Shire and headed eastward towards the town of Bree. At Bree, he met Nazdrul, who guided him to the borders of Bree but then had to go and help others. JJofJ then set north along the road towards the city of Fornost Erain. Around halfway through the journey he was robbed by bandits and his food supply was starting to run out, so he had to hunt for supplies. Once he reached Fornost he met Combobob, the Chancellor of Fornost, who provided him with a tent outside the city. For the next week or so he visited the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, travelling to Rohan, Gondor and helping build a fortress in the middle of Midgewater. He then settled down in Arandale for a time and built the walls of Oatbarton. Founding Hirgith After two weeks JJofJ had decided that he would like to found his own city, he had noticed that the South Downs were very unpopulated and were a good location to start a city, so he set off and with the help of Brickfix founded the city of Hirgith in the midst of the South Downs. The city progressed nicely, with the city and farm walls being built up nicely, when it was attacked by Zuluvibes, who burned down one of the towers and wounded JJofJ, killing 3 Dunedain of the North in the process. After this the city continued to be raided, with the attackers being driven off multiple times. JJofJ then recruited VulcanForge, who would end up building the second settlement in the South Downs and replace JJofJ as recruit chief for a time. Hirgith prospered and was going well till JJofJ made a player (I forget his name, was like Andres something) get annoyed who then stormed the city with allies, wounding many civilians, JJofJ barricaded the door of his house (which guarded the gate) and held off till help could come. Among the Grey Dwarves: JJofJ found the Grey Dwarves a good ally and started to become friendly towards them, he helped them during the siege of Grey's Halls by supporting the dwarves overall via holding the mountain atop Dain's Halls so it could not be taken by the orcs. He was one of two representatives of the Dunedain of the North in that battle. The founding of Minnas Alqua After these events, JJofJ decided to go and found another city which would be more heavily fortified and defensible. On a winter day, JJofJ, Combobob, and Stigeroar set off from Hirgith to found the city of Minnas Alqua, it was founded on the southernmost point of the South Downs. The city was kept secret at first and a hall, a few villas and some gardens were built along with the foundations of some walls. During this time JJofJ was confronted by the Dunedain multiple times for his independency and considered seceding from the Dunedain. In the end he was persuaded otherwise. Among the Taurethrim JJofJ continued to travel around Middle Earth, building up his city and gaining allies, during this time, he, summersharry, and VetusGeneral set forth from the Crossings of Poros to reach the Far Harad. During his travels he was invited by his friend from the Hirgith days, Minecraft_Forever and Bddeuce to visit Toldaire, during this time he met Julianroma and became friends with the Taurethrim. Among the Woodmen JJofJ's friend, summersharry, was looking for who to pledge allegiance to, JJ suggested that he help found the Woodmen and JJofJ founded the first capital of the Woodmen and was largely responsible for its building. Among the Easterlings JJofJ traveled to the city of Mistrand, where he bought a house and became a friend of the Easterling Leaders, he helped the Easterlings with development of their cities. Mordor-Rohan War JJofJ was in eager support of this war, in the first days of the war he was the leader of those who infiltrated the Black Gate, killing and wounding multiple of its players. Afterwards he helped raid Isengard along with Harrmac, a new Dunedain of the North. He would then help in the defense of Helms Deep, during which he would be the only person to not be wounded or killed in the fall of its outer levels, he put up a last stand in the deep where he held of Wolfking_nl with a pike until he was shot and wounded. When Wolfking_nl sieged Minnas Alqua, JJofJ, finding no real professional military to guard it with, gathered his allies. During this battle, most of the defenders would be wounded by the attackers, in the end the King of Rohan and his men would drive the orcs out of the city. Among the Taurethrim II JJofJ, hearing that his friends in Toldaire were under threat of war, decided to travel south and help them, during this time he would help them to fortify Toldaire along with many other volunteers. He, Julianroma, and Minecraft_Forever would go on to found the city of Mumakaah, which has its houses and inner wall designed by JJofJ. These friendships would last for a long while until Julian and MCF went inactive and JJ fell out of favor with the new Taurethrim. Among the Avari JJofJ was commissioned by supernick8 and Aventuras to design a fortress in the Wild Woods, this fortress was made in the design of the walls of Minnas Alqua and would lead to JJ becoming friends with supernick and Aventuras. When Aventuras was dethroned, he would end up joining the Rangers and living in Minnas Alqua, JJ and supernick are friends to this day. Gondor-Mordor War JJofJ was in support of this war, not knowing it would end up with his city being sacked. In the opening stages of the war, he and his dwarven allies would end up defending the city, which was defended by many barricades, the siege would go well for the defenders until JJofJ fell off the battlements, wounding himself, in which case he had to retreat deeper inside the city, though still being able to give orders until he was unable to. Afterwards the defenders would try to sally out, which failed. The attackers then rushed the unmanned gates, wounding and killing many defenders. After this occurred, the Dunedain of the North struck back, retaking the city with their forces (very little were present at the fall of the city) and driving out the occupiers. JJofJ would end up helping Gondor in taking the Black Gate. Aftermath of the War JJofJ realized that he should not rely mainly on his allies and should instead build up his own soldiers, this led to Minnas Alqua being revamped with the damage done by the war rebuilt. During this time, JJofJ would fall out of favor with the Avari (as a faction) when his faction declared war on them due to multiple Dunedain being wounded by the Avari. Development of the South Downs JJofJ would continue to develop Minnas Alqua, along with founding multiple major settlements in the South Downs, during this time he would end up becoming a High-Lord of Arthedain after the current High-Lord stepped down. JJofJ would during this time oppose efforts by Dale that to him seemed warmongering. First Great Arnorian War JJofJ and one other member of his nobility would end up fighting alongside Arnor in this war, during the battle, they provided support to the main Dalish forces, in the rout of the enemy JJofJ managed to wound the leader of Dol Amroth, Imrazor, with the help of Dalishmen rushing around him to kill the other opposition so JJofJ could focus on his target. Revamping of Minnas Alqua's defenses JJofJ found that in order to prevent another catastrophe from occurring like in the second siege of his city, that he would need to make a new gatehouse for MA, with help of the men of Dol Amroth, he would end up designing a new gatehouse that would make it even harder to attack MA. During this time he devised new types of defenses that were implemented into MA.